Conventional manual sanding blocks and mechanical sanders produce large quantities of dust and particulate debris as an unsightly, and sometimes dangerous, waste byproduct of the sanding process. Conventional mechanical sanding blocks and equipment that include dust removal components are often difficult to maneuver into corners and may include expensive parts. Many conventional mechanical sanders also do not include a compact lightweight handle that may be easily manipulated manually to enhance the maneuverability of the sander over a surface. Both rectangular and circular mechanical sanders are often moved and controlled using a rigid elongated handle that extends off of and away from a motor for the sander that is disposed above the sander and sanding pad. The motor, which is constructed from metal, is heavy and inhibits the maneuverability of the conventional mechanical sander. The rigid elongated handle also inhibits maneuverability of the sander because the handle is often hollow and may double as a hose for connection of the mechanical sander to a vacuum. These handle/hose combinations lack any means for swiveling, rotating, or otherwise improving the flexibility and moveability of the sander thereby rendering them unwieldy and difficult to use when sanding surfaces having numerous corners. A user will also tire quickly when using conventional mechanical sanders due to the weight of the motor that also must be pushed and pulled using the rigid handle attached thereto. Thus, efficiency is reduced as a result of the unnecessary weight and lack of maneuverability of conventional mechanical sanders.
A need exists for a lightweight, highly maneuverable manual sanding device having a connection for a vacuum, to which sanding pads used with conventional mechanical sanders may be attached.